Dead Roses
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: A story set in medieval times. Julia is Vicious' slave and all she wants is to be free. Spike, a great lord, sees her and feels pity for her... Can love blossom between a lord and his new servant?? Please review!!
1. Attempted Escape

_ This is an alternate reality. What if Spike and Julia had lived in medieval times? If Spike was a great lord who saved Julia from a life of servitude at the hands of Vicious? _

**_ Dead Roses _**

Prologue >> 

Attempted Escape 

* * *

The blonde girl winced, keeping her hand over the wound that still spurted crimson waves of blood even though she had tried numerous times to patch it up. She knew, though, that she couldn't pay much attention to it until she was safe; away from him. Even his name put fear into her... Why had her father done it? She could never understand it... 

Sold into slavery to a man twice her age, the girl had never had a choice. He had hurt her; abused her. She had never had a friend, everyone had been kept away from her. And tonight, he had tried to take her in the worst way imaginable. He had tried to take her innocence. She was only seventeen, but she finally was able to fight back. Before, he would be surrounded by guards but tonight, he had been alone. 

It had been easy enough for her to cut him with a knife that she had kept from the lunch tray that had been shoved through the slit in the door that had always been kept locked. While he had writhed in agony, she had grabbed the key and ran for her life. Too soon, though, he had come after her. 

Piercing pain had slashed through her shoulder, searing her in agony, coming soon after the report of his gun. She had stumbled, the blood coming in a crimson flow. But she hadn't let it stop her. She had been determined to get away; she wouldn't let him find her again! 

Now, huddled outside of a dark house in the pouring rain, she shivered with cold. Like a frightened rabbit waiting for the hounds, she knew that he would find her, soon. The crashing thunder and slashing lightning caused her to jump, always trembling. He would find her soon, she knew, and all would be lost. He would kill her, she was sure, after he was done with her. 

Looking up, she saw a hulking form standing there, staring at her. She sunk back into the shadows, whimpering, but the figure had already seen her. This was it; her demise, she knew. Never again would she be innocent. Death would not claim her quick enough. 

* * *

_ If anyone is interested, please review. I know this is short, but there will be longer chapters later if anyone likes this. ^_^ _


	2. Lord Spiegel

**_ Dead Roses _**

Chapter 1 >> 

Lord Spiegel 

* * *

Fear held her in its grasp as she stared at the face of horror. "No!" she cried as he jerked her toward him. 

"You she-devil!" he cried. "You cut me; I'm scarred for life!" 

She could see that it was true. There was a long wound running down the side of his face. A crimson streak of blood still marked it. She winced, knowing that what she had done would increase his anger a hundred times. "I-I am sorry, sir..." she whispered. 

"Sorry?" the man laughed, his eyes cold as he stared at her. "Sorry isn't good enough, you little tramp! You're going to pay -- dearly!" 

With that threat ringing in her ears, the girl was dragged away to a fate worse than death. 

_**4 months later...**_

Four months later, the girl was quiet, mouse-like. There was nothing to attest to the spunk and sparkle that had been her trademark before. Now, she was dead inside; without a soul. The abuse she had received at the hands of Vicious had robbed her of her spirit. No longer did she fight back. She didn't care what happened to her; she was past caring. 

Not even anger toward her father -- the one who had sold her into this -- was enough to draw her out of the depression her soul had reached. A group of people passed by where she was on her knees in the hallway, scrubbing at the cobblestones. It didn't matter who they were -- none of the great lords and ladies that visited Lord Vicious' manor didn't deign to speak to a lowly sevant. Especially not one that was so obviously hated. 

But, without her knowledge, there *was* a man watching her intently. No, it wasn't Vicious as she would suspect, but rather one of his guests. The man grimaced, thinking of himself in that way. He was only here as a spy for the King. Word had it that Lord Vicious was stealing from the Crown; abusing his servants. Of course, it was only hearsay. And it was only hearsay, also, that had brought him to this position in the King's regiment. In his life, the man had begun to believe in hearsay. So did the lord really buy and sell slaves for a tidy sum? It didn't hurt that he would make a tidy profit, as well. 

He sighed, feeling pity for the small girl in the corner. On her knees, forced to wash the floors of scum like Vicious. It wasn't often that he felt compassion, but when he did, it was for a good cause. Continuing to study the girl, he decided that under her dirty and matted hair; under the tattered rags that served as her clothes; under the grime that covered her skin, there was a beautiful woman. He was a good judge of character, usually, and right now, he judged this girl to be in need of help. Could he help her? He was only here for the night, to scout out Vicious' dealings with the traitors to the Crown. 

The girl glanced up, catching the mans eye. She gasped, not expecting anyone to be watching her. And was that... compassion in his eyes? Usually it was revulsion when anyone saw her. Never compassion... Not even from her own family! Who was this man? Was he really one of the lord's friends? He didn't seem the type that usually accompanied the lord in his nighly dealings... So who was he? 

"Lord Spiegel, are you satisfied?" 

The man's attention was brought back to Vicious. "Satisfied? If you could call it that... Vicious, is there any more of your holdings that I might need to be notified of? If I am to take over this manor during your absence, I will --" 

"Wait!" Vicious snapped. "Take over my manor? What are you talking about?" 

"Why, weren't you informed? The King has summoned you to his Court this season. You *were* planning to attend, weren't you?" 

Spike raised an eyebrow, concentrating on Vicious. "I... Yes, yes, of course," the man stuttered. Everyone knew that when the king commanded your presence, you didn't just sit at home and wait for another summons -- you went! 

Spike smiled slightly. "Of course. Now, I'll be needed to meet some of the servants, I suppose... The ones that I will be working with, of course." 

"O-of course..." Vicious stuttered, still turning over the information in his head. Why had the king summoned him? What had he done? 

In the main hall, Spike looked at the motley crew of servants lined up before him. Grimacing, he wondered how Vicious could possibly live like this. All of the servants were dirty; unkepmt! Didn't Vicious care about the appearance he presented? "Where is the butler?" Spike asked. 

"Mao!" Vicious called. 

A graying, portly man dressed in rags scuttled up. "Y-yes, sir?" he whispered nervously. 

"This is Mao, the butler," Vicious sneered. "Is there anything else... Your Lordship?" 

"Yes," Spike muttered. "Who was that girl -- the one in the hallway?" 

Vicious stiffened. "Julia!" he yelled. 

The mousy, frightented girl walked up slowly. "Y-yes, m'lord?" she whimpered. 

"Her?" Vicious asked, grabbing her roughly by the arm and swinging her to face Spike. 

She winced and could not keep a cry of pain from escaping her lips. Knowing she would pay for it later, Julia cowered away from Vicious. "I-I am sorry... Don't hurt me," she whimpered in fright. 

"Vicious, perhaps you should go to the king? I know you don't want to keep him waiting..." Spike said, wanting to save the girl from Vicious' wrath. 

"Of course. Until my return, Lord Spiegel." 

With that, Vicious disappeared. The girl -- Julia -- was slumped on the floor, sobbing. Her matted hair was hanging over her face, masking her tear-stained face. Spike knelt down beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he said quietly. 

Julia flinced away from his touch, afraid. Her eyes snapped up to him, and then quickly scuttled away. Spike had glimpsed in her eyes a haunted look of pain. What had Vicious done to her? Was he truly so evil to this girl; this child? 

He sighed. For some reason, he felt like he had to save her. But from who? Vicious? Someone else? 

Either way, he knew that he was now her self-proclaimed protector. Nothing would harm this girl as long as he was around. But why did he feel this way? 

* * *

_ Please review!! I know this chapter was short, I'm sorry. But my muse has been forsaking me lately. Don't worry, I'll get him back!! _

*grabs a rope and grins* I'm a'going Spike huntin'! *wanders off in search of MY "Spike"* 

Anyway... Ignore my odd humor... And review!! *bows in respect to those who will kindly review my humble little story. 


	3. Sordid Offers

_ Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far... I love reviews!! They're what make me keep on writing!! _

**

_Dark Roses_

**

Chapter 2 >> 

Sordid Offers 

* * *

Huddling in her room, Julia couldn't understand it. Why did that man -- this new lord -- feel for her? Or was he only pretending, like so many others had? 

Pulling a threadbare blanket around her thin shoulders, she tried to puzzle out this man's obvious care for them. Why should he care? He was just another lord -- one of Vicious' many evil friends. Wasn't he? 

"Julia?" called a voice. 

She gasped, jumping at the unexpected summons. "L-Lord Spiegel!" she cried in surprise as she opened the door, peering out. "C-can I help you?" 

He shook his head. "No... But maybe I could help you... Is there anything you need, Julia? Something that I could help you with?" 

"N-no, sir," she stuttered. 

He smiled encouragingly. "Oh, come on. I know that Vicious didn't allow you to have anything... Surely there must be something that you want -- that you've longed for?" 

"The others need material things," was her soft answer. "I am only in need of one thing -- my freedom. And that cannot be given so easily. Can it?" 

Spike looked at her, staring into soul-deep eyes that had seen far much more than she should have at such a young age. He sighed, wondering about her past. What HAD she seen? What dark things had gone on in her past? And could he help her? 

"It depends on who grants you your freedom." 

She looked at him, hope flaring briefly in her eyes before it died out. "Freedom is something that is a dream. I doubt it will ever come true. Not for me, at least. I'm his slave -- his toy," she sneered. 

"Freedom is not the dream; life is," Spike said quietly. 

"Your Lordship?" she asked, gazing at him with sticken eyes. "What are you saying? Are you saying that I cannot have freedom? If that is what you are saying, then I know that. I've known it ever since my father sold me into his grasp..." 

"Your father... sold you?" he asked. 

"Yes. I've probably seen more horrors in my life than anyone -- even you." The words were spoken in a dead, melancholy tone. 

Spike stared at her. "I've seen more than you think," he said slowly. "But that's not what's important now. What is important, however, is getting you out of here -- helping you to gain your freedom." 

"You would do that?" A mask descended over her face, hiding her emotions and she asked guardedly, "Why? You have no reason to help me... You don't even know me..." 

"I know enough," was his answer. "Will you accept my help?" 

Julia stared at him, wondering. _'Is his offer genuine? So many people have hurt me in my life... Can I trust him? But why would he want to help me? He doesn't know me... Does he?'_ she thought. 

"Julia, please. You can trust me," he said softly. 

She gasped, hearing him say her name. _'He has such a nice voice... And he's so sweet... But isn't he one of Vicious' friends?'_

"Aren't you... Vicious' co-hort -- his ally?" she asked slowly. _'Maybe I'm risking too much...'_ she thought. _'If he *is* teamed up with Vicious, then I could only be asking for more pain -- more abuse. But if he's on my side...' _

"I am not a friend to that snake," Spike sneered. "Julia, I've come here to stop him -- to stop what he's being doing to you... to the others." 

"Stop him? But how can you do that? He's in the King's employ; he's the King's 'right-hand man.' Surely you can't compete with that!" she cried. 

"You're wrong, my dear. Vicious may *think* that he is in good terms with the King, but in reality he is very close to being killed for treason. The king knows what Vicious has been doing; that's why he sent me here," Spike told her. "I want to help you, Julia." 

She looked at him, frowning. Could she trust him? Or would he betray her -- like so many other men in her life had? Gazing at him, Julia knew that she had a decision to make. But would it be the right one? 

~*~*~

In the luxurious room, Vicious paced impatiently. Where was the King? He was supposed to have met with him hours ago! But, he supposed, you can't rush royalty. Still, didn't he have the decency to inform Vicious of the delay in his arrival? Vicious wasn't a man who liked to be kept waiting. 

"Lord Vicious?" 

He turned at the voice. "Yes?" 

A well-dressed, stiff-backed servant stood there. _'Prissy,'_ Vicious thought. "The King requested me to tell you that your services will not be required until the morrow. Feel free to relax." 

Vicious nodded sharply, waiting until the man disappeared, the door closing behind him. Then, Vicious snarled in anger, throwing the brandy snifter that had been in his hand. It burst against the wall, glass shattering and the liquid running down the wall along with slivers of glass. "I don't like to wait!" he yelled. "I came here for a day -- two at the most! Why am I waiting around here -- at the whims of the oh-so-mighty king?!" 

"Because you have no choice," observed a voice. 

Vicious whirled, his hand going to the katana at his side. But it wasn't there. The only weapon he had on him at the moment was a short-bladed dagger. He hadn't thought that there would be a threat in such a closely-guarded palace. He should have known, though, that someone who wanted in couldn't be stopped -- not if they were skilled enough. "Who's there?" he called, his eyes quickly searching the shadows. 

"Don't you know me, Vicious? You should... We were such close friends before..." 

"I don't understand... Show yourself!" he yelled finally. 

"So be it," came the resigned voice. 

From the shadows stepped a violet-haired woman, the black silken dress clinging to her in a way it should not. At least not since she was supposed to be a lady... "Lady Valentine!" Vicious cried, staring at her. 

"Have you forgotten me so suddenly?" she smirked. "Of course, since I *am* the king's paramour, I suppose you might have wiped our... meetings from your mind..." 

Vicious allowed himself to relax, but only partly. He knew from experience that Faye was not one to get mixed up with... At least not right away. "What do you want?" he demanded. 

"Want? Why, Vicious, is that any sort of tone to take with me?" she pouted. 

He glared at her. "Don't pretend with me, Faye. Remember, I know who you *really* are," he hissed. 

She shrugged, the silken fabric of her dress pulling taut on her body. "As you wish, my lord. I just thought you would like to renew our 'friendship.' I must admit, when I first heard that you were coming back to the castle, I was a little wary. But now I see that we had something beautiful before -- something that is still there." 

"Faye, you know that the king would kill us both," he said in a low tone. 

"Then the rumors are true! You have... gone the other way." 

Vicious fell silent, staring at her. _'What is she talking about? Is she... saying what I think she's saying? That little strumpet!'_ he thought. 

* * *

_ Is Faye right? Is Vicious really... "the other way"? Stay tuned to find out! ^_^ I always wanted to say that... Sorry if Faye's a little OOC (out of character) but she just seems to fit this role... Please review!! _


	4. Longings of Freedom

_ Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter!! It's a little shorter than I had planned, but the action *and* romance will pick up in the next chapter._

**_Dead Roses_**

Chapter 3 >> 

Longings of Freedom 

Julia looked at the new lord, who was sitting in the library. As the man read one of Lord Vicious' numerous books, Julia cleaned the spacious room. Keeping on eye trained on the man, she tried not to disturb him. She didn't want to raise his ire as she had done so many times with Vicious. Even though he had said he wouldn't harm her, she had trouble believing *any* man. 

Spike kept his eyes on the book in his hands, although he had not read of word of it in over ten minutes. He had been conscious of Julia's eyes on him and it had made him a little nervous. He had to wonder why he would be nervous around a mere servant? But it wasn't time to question his reaction to her; it was time to try to save these people who were in Vicious' employ. There was no question about it, though. Under all of that dirt and grime, Julia was truly a beautiful woman. But how could he make that beauty shine through? 

"Julia," he said softly, not looking up from the book. 

The girl stiffened, the rag in her hands clenched tightly. "Y-yes, sir?" she squeaked. _'Oh no, this is it! I've angered him!'_ Julia thought. 

"Come here," he ordered. 

Julia scuttled to stand beside his chair, gulping nervously. "Yes, sir?" 

"Why did your father sell you?" 

She gasped. "You... You remember me telling you that?" 

He looked at her, his brown eyes studying her. "Of course I remember that. Now, tell me, why? Please, I want to know." 

Julia sighed. "He... He needed the money for his wine and women. It wasn't so bad until Mother died, but he kept getting worse. I was only eight when he sold me to Vicious for his 'blood money.' Since I was old enough, I've always tried to escape from Vicious. But not since the last time... That punishment was bad enough for me to know never to try to leave again..." Her voice trailed off as she fought to hold back tears. _'Why am I crying?'_ she thought angrily. _'I haven't cried since I was a kid, since my innocence was lost! I know that crying solves nothing, it only brings more pain! So why am I crying now?' _

"I'm sorry," Spike said softly. He reached up to caress the girls cheek, but she moved back hastily. 

"I-I should be getting back to work..." she said nervously. 

"Please, Julia, stay," he said. "I want to talk with you." 

"A-about what?" 

"About you... Me... Anything. I just want to talk with you. You intrigue me, Julia." 

Nervously, Julia stood beside him. "There's not much to tell, really... I'm just a servant to Lord Vicious." 

He stood, watching her. "You don't like it here, do you?" 

"No one does." 

"I can change all that..." he whispered. He caressed her cheek, and this time she didn't pull away. "I can take you away from all of this; give you a good life. Would you like that?" 

"Yes..." Julia said slowly. "But that can't happen... I belong to Vicious; he owns me." 

"But I have the king's ear, and the king owns Vicious." 

Julia stared at him, not daring to hope that she could actually be free of Vicious' rule. It wouldn't happen, would it? 

~*~*~*~

Vicious kept his head down as he kneeled before the king. _'This is tedious!'_ he thought. _'When can I get down to business? Why was I called here?'_

"You may rise," the king said in a bored voice. 

Thankfully, Vicious rose to his full height and looked the king in the eyes. "Why was I brought here?" he demanded. 

"You have not been granted permission to speak," the king said. "Do you disobey me; doubt me?" 

"No, Your Highness," Vicious said in a false display of piety. How this annoyed him! 

The king nodded slowly. "Then you are not impatient, true?" 

Vicious said nothing, knowing it was better to remain silent. "My king, perhaps Lord Vicious is planning something? Treason, perhaps?" 

Stiffening at the snide voice, Vicious looked over. It was John Randall, aide and chief advisor to the king. When John said something, the king listened. Raising an eyebrow, the king considered the man's words. "What say you, Vicious?" he asked, eyeing the man before him. 

"I-it is a lie, sire! A lie thought up by those who would ruin me!" the man cried. Even though Vicious hated begging, he had no choice. Pleading and begging -- they were the only defense he had against this monarch. To lose the king's trust would be to lose everything. Vicious knew that he had never, not even for a moment, had the king's respect. But he had been granted the lands he now owned. He had to stay on the "good side" of the king or he would have nothing! 

The king scoffed at the man's words, knowing that there was not a single grain of truth in any of them. Still, though, he couldn't come right out and say that he did not believe anything that Vicious said. He had to buy Spike some time to ruin Vicious. Even though the king could do that with a single word, it was more enjoyable this way. Watching Vicious suffer was fun. He knew that Vicious was evil beyond words. He would have prove that -- and with Spike's help, he would. 

~*~*~

Faye frowned, fingering the dagger at his side. "He thinks to fool the king, hm?" she whispered. "He will never get away with it. I will defend the king to my last breath. He gives me money to live." 

~*~*~

Pacing the room, Spike knew that he had to help Julia. He had to get her away from Vicious and somewhere safe. He didn't know why, but he felt strongly for this girl -- even though they had just met. He couldn't let anything happen to her, for reasons that even he didn't understand. 

* * *

_ Please review. _


	5. The Kiss

**_Dead Roses_**

Chapter 5 >> 

A Kiss 

* * *

Vicious stared at the woman standing before him. "What do you want, Lady Valentine?" he growled. 

She grinned, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Why, don't you want me here? We had such fun before, Vicious..." 

"That's over," he hissed. "Now leave here." 

"Leave? But... I've just gotten here... Don't you want to talk? Or... Are you to 'busy,' like you always were before?" 

"I--" 

The woman didn't allow him time to answer, rushing toward him and slamming him against the wall, holding a dagger to his throat. "My claws are sharp, remember?" she hissed. 

Vicious sneered at her. "Yeah, I remember... I wish to God I didn't though!" 

"God has forsaken you! He's forsaken us all! We're all fallen angels; not fit to speak his name!" 

Vicious stared Faye, seeing the madness in her eyes. Perhaps all these years with the king had made her insane. It was possible, he knew. It had happened to women before. 

~*~*~

Spike exhaled the smoke from his cigarette, the darkness of the library engulfing him. He was tired, so tired. Life hadn't been easy for him, and he knew it would continue to get harder. But still, he had to help Julia, if it was the last thing he did. He couldn't allow her to live in Vicious' shadow any longer. She was too beautiful, too innocent, for that. "Lord Spiegel?" 

He glanced behind him, seeing the blonde hair flashing in the moonlight coming from the windows. "Julia," he said softly. 

She smiled softly, nervously. "Sir, if it's not too much trouble... Could I go for a midnight ride? It's been years... So long since I was able to ride about on horseback... The night calls me, my lord." 

Spike nodded. "Sure. I'll go with you." 

A few minutes later, Spike and Julia were on freshly-saddled mounts, heading toward the forest. "This is peaceful," Julia commented softly as they reached the heart of the forest. 

"Yeah... Nice." 

Already, Julia had realized that Lord Spiegel was a man of few words, and so did not pressure him into conversation. "My lord?" she asked softly as their horses plodded along at a sedate pace. 

"Yeah?" 

"What are you planning to do when you leave here? Will you go back to your home, or to the king?" 

"I'll go back home, at least until I'm sure you're okay there." 

Julia stared at him. "What? Me?" 

"Yes. I told you, I'm taking you with me." 

"But... why?" 

"Because you want your freedom. I can give that to you..." 

Spike's mismatched eyes were locked on Julia's, both of them forgetting to breath for a long moment. It was almost as if some current of understanding, of want, had passed between them. Then, Julia seemed to remember who they were. She was a servant, he was a lord. Nothing could come of this. Tearing her eyes from his, Julia kept her gaze on the dark night, not daring to look at him again. 

Sighing, Spike rode silently beside her. What would it take for her to understand that he wasn't her 'master,' but a friend? At least, he wanted to be... And maybe something more, if he was lucky... 

Back at the manor house, Spike walked Julia to her room. "You're sure you'll be okay tonight?" 

"I'll be fine.. Thank you, Lord Spiegel." 

"No," he said. "Call me Spike, please." 

She smiled slightly. "All right... Spike, then." 

Slowly, almost as if he didn't realize it, Spike leaned toward her, his lips seekings hers. Offering only the slightest resistance, Julia relaxed into his embrace as his arms came around her, holding her tightly. After a few moments, (or was it hours? Julia couldn't tell anymore) Spike pulled his head back and gazed at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered, seeing desire shining in the depths of her eyes. 

"I..." she stuttered. 

Spike smiled softly, smoothing her blonde hair back from her face. "I'll see you on the morn," he whispered as he moved away. 

Staring at his retreating back, Julia raised a shaking hand to press against her lips. He had... kissed her? A great lord like him, kissing her... gently? It was amazing... She had never thought something like that would happen... 

~*~*~*~

Just outside of Vicious' manor house, a figure lurked. "So, Spiegel is taking over the place now, eh? Well, Vicious will hear of this... He is going to pay for what he did to me..." he rasped. 

Disappearing into the shadows, the man crept away. 

~*~*~*~

Days later, Julia still hadn't been able to forget about that kiss. What had it meant? Did Lord Spiegel -- Spike -- really care for her? Or was he only playacting like so many before him? Little did Spike know that Julia knew all the aspects and games of the "playing" man. She had experienced to much to be naive in that area. It was something that she wished she knew nothing about, though. 

Even now, as she wiped up the hallway floors, her mind centered on Spike. What were his intentions toward her? Besides taking her home with him, he had said nothing more. So what would he do when Lord Vicious returned to take back his manor house? Spike would most likely flee, going back to his own life and forgetting about her. But would Vicious know that something had happend in his absence? Would he know that Spike had become interested in her? How she hoped not! She wanted nothing to happen to Spike, even though she barely knew him. 

~*~*~*~

The chambers were luxurious, but Faye couldn't relax. What if Vicious would attack in the dead of the night? When she was taken from sleep, her reflexes would be slow, drugged by the remnants of sleep and a blow could be allowed to pass through her defenses. Vicious would most likely know that, and would strike when she was least expecting it. So she had to be on her guard always, ready for the next attack. She wouldn't allow him to take her life. Not when the plot to kill the king was so close to being put into action... And once the king was dead, she could off his wife and gain the throne. Already, the king's "trusted" advisor was helping her to make her way to the crown and the royal seat. She would be queen, and she would have it all! 

* * *

_ I know it's kind of short, but I was in pain when I wrote this -.-; ... I'll have longer, better chapters out later. ^_^ _


	6. Faye's Treason... Act 1

**_Dead Roses_**

Chapter 6 >> 

Faye's Treason... Act 1 

* * *

"Lord Vicious, the king awaits you in the Throne Room," the servant said. 

Vicious looked up from the book he had been reading, a frown crossing his face before being swiftly wiped away. "I've been here for a week!" he snapped. "This had better be good." 

"One does not question the king's will," said a soft voice. 

Vicious sneered at "Lady" Valentine as he passed by. "Quiet, wench," he hissed. "No one wants to hear your devil words." 

The woman gasped, staring at him as he went past. "You wretch!" she cried as the doors closed behind him. 

~*~*~

Julia's face was red with exertion as she replaced the heavy Ming vase on the shelf. Ever since the night that "Spike" had kissed her, she had been confused. What was she supposed to do; to think? Spike was her lord, even though he was far nicer than Vicious, who had only been cruel and, pardon the pun, vicious to all of his servants. Was there a way that Lord Spiegel could possibly free them from Vicious' rule? 

"Julia," an urgent voice whispered. 

"Hm?" She looked over to see Mao, the butler, hiding behind a pillar. Moving closer to him, Julia frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"My daughter, she is with child!" he hissed. 

Julia frowned. "Vicious?" she asked. 

"Aye. Her mother is worried, as am I. If the child is born… She'll be disgraced!" 

The blonde woman sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Does anyone know?" 

"No, only her mother, myself, and she." 

Julia frowned. "Tonight, at midnight I'll come to your home. Have her ready." 

"Of course." The man paused. "Julia… You're one of the most skilled healers in the mansion. I'd be very grateful if you could… dispose of this child." 

She nodded. "I'll do my best, Mao. Now, you should go before you're reprimanded for shirking your duties." 

The man nodded, scuttling away. Sighing, Julia rubbed her neck tiredly. "I guess there'll be no rest for me this night," she said. 

~*~*~

That night, Julia stood outside the crude hut where Mao and his family lived, a medical bag held tightly in her hands. She had been forced to gain medical knowledge when there was no one else to doctor the sick, wounded, or weak. "Lord" Vicious certainly wouldn't care. Now, everyone went to Julia, whom they considered their resident healer. Knocking on the door, Julia waited nervously until the rough-hewn plank of wood was pulled aside. "Julia?" a worried voice whispered. 

"Yes, it's me." 

Quickly, she entered the house as the "door" was closed behind her. "Mao, Annie," she greeted them. "Why don't you live in the mansion? The servants' quarters there aren't so bad." 

The woman, her face drawn with worry and pain, said, "It's not our place. We would be more at risk there." 

Julia sighed. "Very well. You're probably right. Where's…" 

"Mama!" a voice screamed. 

All three of them ran to the back room, where the girl sat, her eyes wide. "What's wrong?" Mao cried. 

"I-I had a nightmare…" the girl said nervously, hesitantly. 

"Don't worry, Sally, Julia's here. She'll help you." 

The girl's emerald eyes flew to Julia. "Truly? Ye can rid me of this… 'curse'?" 

Julia bit her lip nervously. "I'll do the best I can… Sally, are you sure this is what you want? Just because it's father is a monster doesn't mean…" 

"No!" Sally snapped. "This is what I want! I'll have no part of havin' that monster's babe! 'Twould surely be a demon from another world!" 

Julia sighed. "As you will it, young mistress." 

~*~*~

Peering out the window, Spike frowned. He had seen Julia enter a nearby, falling down hut and heard the cries of pain from a female. It hadn't been Julia's voice, though, or he would have ran to help her. Finally, after a few hours, Julia had made her way back to the mansion, sneaking through the darkness like a thief. What had she been about? 

Exiting the lavish room he had chosen for himself, he made his way to the servants quarters. Knowing that the doors were barred from the inside, he knocked lightly on Julia's door. "Yes?" she called. 

"It's me. May I come in?" 

"L-Lord Spiegel!" she stutterd. Julia's eyes moved around the room and herself, seeing the bloodstains from where she had rid Sally of her "curse." 

"I noticed that you were at the butler's house. Was something wrong?" 

"No… I'm a healer, though, the only doctor that the servant's have and his daughter was having pains." 

"Ah, okay." Even though he believed her, Spike frowned. "Julia… When Vicious arrives, I want you to come with me, okay? Spiegel Manor is large, luxurious. You can have a great life there!" 

"But…. Why?" she whispered. "I want my freedom, yes, but at what price? The price of my friends? If I disappear, Vicious would take his wrath out on the other servants - my friends. I can't let that happen!" 

Spike frowned. "You stay only because of your loyalty to your friends?" 

"Yes," was her soft reply, tears shimmering in the corner of her eyes. 

"Julia, you don't have to do that… As soon as I give my report to the king, Vicious will be cast out and he'll no longer have rule of this mansion or the estate!" 

A tremulous smile began on her face. "Truly?" 

"Yes," he told her. "As soon as possible, I will make sure that Vicious can't hurt any of your friends or you again!" 

"Thank you." 

In her gratitude, she slung herself into his arms, squeezing as if there was no tomorrow. Spike smiled. "You're welcome." 

A sense of belonging that he had never felt before came over him… What was this? It was so strange… Did it have to do with Julia? 

~*~*~

Pushing back the silk curtain, Faye made sure that no one was watching her as she slipped the colorless, odorless powder into the king's goblet of wine. "As soon as you drink this, you'll be feeling sick," she laughed. "My poor king… Lady Valentine will just have to 'nurse' you back to health…" 

She carried the goblet to the king, still smirking. "Here you are, my lord." 

"Ah, thank you, Lady Valentine." The king accepted the goblet, discreetly running a hand up her leg before turning back to his wife and the other nobles gathered at the table. 

Faye sneered as she turned from the king, smoothing down her dress. "My lord," she murmured as she walked away to stand at the side of the room. It wouldn't do for the king to realize that she had such a devious plot in mind. Barely moments later, and the monarch was already overcome with a fit of coughing. A grim smile passing over her lips, Faye watched as the man as he gasped for breath. The queen and the other nobles jumped to help him, as the other servants rushed to the man's side. 

The king shook his head frantically, gesturing that he wanted to retire to his bed. As the king left the room, Faye grinned, sharing a secret smile with the king "trusted" advisor; the very one who had helped her pull this off. 

~*~*~*~

When Spike heard that the king was ill, he knew that he could wait no longer. He had to get to the palace and warn the king of Vicious' treasonous actions. He saddled his midnight black stallion as Julia and the other servants looked on. "Must you go?" Julia whispered as the man swirled his midnight blue cape around his shoulders, clasping it with a silver falcon brooch. 

"I'm sorry, I must report to the king. There could be treason afoot in the palace, especially with Vicious there." 

"But…" 

"Julia, please," he said. "I'll return as soon as I can." 

"At least take the carriage!" 

"No. It'll only slow me down," he told her. "I need to get there as soon as possible. Take heart, Julia, I'll be back as soon as possible. And don't worry. You know that I won't let anything happen to you." 

As the man rode off, Julia choked back tears. "It's you I'm worried about," she whispered as he disappeared down the road. "Spike…" she whispered in misery. 

* * *

_Sorry it's so short... I wanted to get another chapter posted since I have such great fans for this story... Thanks! ^_^ _


	7. Faye's Treason... Act 2

**_Dead Roses _**

Chapter 7 >> 

Faye's Treason... Act 2 

* * *

"Lady" Valentine grinned as servants and doctors rushed to and from the king's room. His wife was bawling her eyes out, wishing for her husband's quick recovery. Thanks to Faye, though, the king would die within a week. "Soon, the king will die… After the queen's suicide of grief, I will find a way to take the throne," she whispered to herself. 

"Lady Valentine," a voice hissed. 

She turned, arching an eyebrow at Vicious. "Yes, can I help you… milord?" She sneered the last word, knowing that this man couldn't truly be called a "lord." 

He grinned evilly, the dim light glinting in his eyes. "What are your plans this time?" he asked. "Whenever something 'odd' happens, you're always behind it. So what is it this time, 'Lady' Valentine?" 

Faye smirked, pulling her silk wrap around her shoulders. "What makes you think I have anything to do with this? Or are you just jealous because you weren't the first to poison the king?" 

With those words, she walked away, leaving Vicious to stare after her angrily. 

~*~*~

Spike nodded solemly, looking at the queen whose grief was plain to see. "Your Majesty, I am sorry about the king's illness. Is there nothing I can do to aid you in your time of sorrow?" 

The woman shook her head, patting at her red, puffy eyes with a silk handkerchief. "No, but thank you, Lord Spiegel. My husband is… ill and there is nothing the doctors have been able to do yet. I-I worry for him." 

"I understand your troubles, Highness," Spike said, glancing around the lavishly decorated room. _Someone deliberately poisoned the king,_ was the thought that ran through his mind. _There is no other way this "illness" could have struck so suddenly._

"Lord Spiegel, thank you for coming so quickly once news of my husband's illness reached you. I'm sure he would be glad to know that his most favored friend has dropped all his business to be at his side in his time of need." 

Spike nodded. "I will always be there when my king has need of me." He paused. "Where is Lord Vicious?" 

The queen blinked, frowning a bit in confusion. "Lord Vicious? Why, I'm not sure… I thought he was in his chambers…" 

Frowning, Spike shook his head. "No, I asked the servants when I arrived and they had not seen him all day. I have… business to attend to with him." 

Shrugging elegantly, the queen sighed."I'm sorry, Lord Spiegel, I don't know where he is…" 

Spike frowned. "Thank you, Majesty. I'll be going to my room now. I need rest after the long journey." 

"Of course," the queen murmured. 

~*~*~

Vicious frowned, looking at the frail body of the king who was fighting for life. _How could Valentine do this? She's not smart enough!_ He ground his teeth together in anger. _She must have had help! But who?_

"Ah, so here you are." 

He whirled around, frowning at Spike. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be looking after my estate!" 

Spike frowned, arching an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean the way you did? Letting the servants die without a care? Raping them; hurting them? Vicious, that's not the way to work… What do you think the king would have to say about that?" 

Vicious laughed. "The king? He's dying, you fool! What can he do to me?" 

"More than you think," Spike growled as he turned and stalked away. 

Little did Vicious know that the king had already named Spike as his successor should something happen to him. For some time now, the king had known that someone was wanting to do him in; he just didn't know who. Even now, as he lay on his death bed, they were no closer to finding out who had poisoned him. "Lord Spiegel?" 

He smiled gently at the maid who had called his name. "Yes?" He didn't recognize her; she was probably new. 

"Lady Valentine has requested your presence in her chambers, milord." 

He frowned. "Valentine? What's she doing here?" When he had left the castle before going to Vicioius' estate, Faye had been living in her own apartments in the city. Why was she back in the castle? Just waiting for the king to die, most likely. 

"Lady Valentine is the king's… paramour, my lord," the maid said, blushing. 

Spike nodded, already starting down the hall. "Of course," he muttered. 

Entering the dimly-lit room that Lady Valentine was in, he glanced around. What do you want, Valentine?" he growled. "I don't have time for this." 

"Oh? Don't have time to learn who is posioning your king?" 

He whirled around, frowning at the lithe form of Faye, leaning against a settee. "What do you mean?" 

She smirked. "Why, only that I am aware of the true identity of the king's would-be murderer." 

"And who would that be?" 

Faye laughed, bringing a half full wine glass to her lips. "It's very simple to figure out. Who has the most to gain from the king's death?" Taking a sip of the dark red wine, she waited for Spike's logic to kick in. 

Finally, Spike frowned. "Vicious? But why would he… He has nothing to gain! The king would never give him the throne…" 

"And what makes you so sure? At least… Vicious thinks he would." 

His eyes focused on Faye's face, realizing that she would not give him the true identity of the king's killer… "You," he whispered, his eyes wide. 

"Me? Wh-what about about me?" 

"You're the only one who has nothing to gain from the king's death," he observed. 

She shrugged. "Of course I don't. If my lover is dead, I am stuck with nothing. So what would I gain? Nothing at all. I would be out of a home, with nothing." 

"Is that why you're revealing the identity of the king's would be murderer? Because you'll lose everything anyway?" 

Faye nodded. "Of course. What other reason would I have?" 

_Very good question,_ Spike thought as he gazed at the vindictive woman whose smug face filled his vision. "Perhaps you're right," he said. 

~*~*~

Looking up at the star-studded sky, Julia wondered where Spike was now. Had he worked things out with the king… with Vicious? _Spike, where are you?_ she thought. 

"Julia?" 

She turned, smiling slightly at the girl standing there. "Is something wrong?" 

"I was just wondering… Do you think he'll be back?" 

By the nervous way the girl talked, Julia knew that "he" was Vicious. "I hope not," Julia muttered. "But if he does come back, I guess we'll just have to go back to the way things were before…" 

"Before Lord Spiegel, you mean?" The girl sighed. "I truly wish that Lord Spiegel were our master instead of Lord Vicious. Perhaps with Lord Spiegel, our life would be a little better." 

A wistful smile drifted over Julia's face as she remembered the kiss she had shared with Spike. "If Lord Spiegel were here, we would be in happier times. Unfortunately, that is not so." 

Turning her eyes back to the night sky, Julia sighed. 'Spike, will I ever see you again?' 

~*~*~

His eyes haunted, Spike looked at the suffering form in the bed. "What can I do to help you, Your Highness?" he asked softly. "My king, how I wish I could spare you this suffering… this grief…" 

"There is nothing that can be done," said the softly-spoken doctor as he entered the room once more. "If the king does not recover by morning's first light… I fear the queen will take complete control of the throne. 'Twould be a heavy burden for her to bear." 

Spike nodded. "Yes, the queen is still too young, too innocent to bear the heavy crown of Britain. Is there nothing more that can be done for our king? His wife would be too heartbroken to take over immediately, I know." 

"I do not know," the man muttered, wiping a cool, wet cloth on the king's brow. "There is nothing more I can, though. Perhaps another physician would know another way… I, however, know of nothing more than to wait." 

Frowning, Spike's eyes remained on the king. "We ask nothing more of you than to do your best," he said softly. "We can expect nothing more." 

With his eyes focused on the king's still form, Spike knew that someone was still administering the poison to the monarch, but who? And how? Resolving to stay by the king's side until the end or until the betrayer was caught, Spike attempted to make himself comfortable. 

~*~*~

Faye frowned, moving away from the king's doorway. "So, he's near death's door, eh?" She grinned. "Good. 'Twill make this easier." Entering her room, she began to mix the last bit of posion with the king's dinner. "Soon, it will be over," she hissed. "And then _I_ will rule, as soon as I'm rid of that wimpy queen." 

~*~*~

Sarah, wife of the ailing queen, frowned as she studied her face in the mirror. The bags under her eyes from endless nights spent at her husband's bedside were beginning to show… It wouldn't do for a royal monarch to have bags. "Carla, attend me, would you?" she murmured, gesturing to her servant. 

"Yes, milady." 

As the servant attended to her, Sarah wondered at her husband's sudden illness. Was someone truly trying to kill him, as she had heard the other servants speculate? But who? 

She wouldn't put it past Faye Valentine, her husband's latest "paramour" to do him in for his money. Oh, yes, her husband thought she wasn't aware that he had a lover, but she knew. Oh, how well she knew! "Lady" Valentine had flaunted her relationship with the king each chance she had gotten, making sure that Sarah knew very well where her husband was on those nights when he had been absent from her bed. 

"Your Highness?" 

She looked up, blushing slightly as she realized that Carla had finished. "Thank you," she murmured. 

The servant smiled, nodding. 

~*~*~

Faye's gaze followed the woman in the silken dress, frowning as the queen acted as if nothing odd had been happening. Didn't she care that her husband was dying; that he would most likely never see another sunrise? Smirking, Faye decided that perhaps the queen didn't really love her husband. It could be possible… It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before. Was the queen going to inform the peasants of her husband's near death? She grinned. By morning, he would die! 

Hiding her smirk and a chuckle behind her fan, "Lady" Valentine made her way down the hallway, waiting for the time when the bells would toll for the death of the king, then the grief-stricken death of the queen, and then, finally, when she would become queen! 

* * *

_ I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter... Please review ^_^ _


	8. The Bells Toll

**Dead Roses **

Chapter 8 >> 

The Bells Toll 

Spike frowned slightly, wondering at 'Lady' Valentine's fascination with the king's condition. Was it possible that she truly was behind all of this? A frown crossed the lord's chiseled face as he toyed with that possibility. Could Faye Valentine, the king's paramour, truly wish to end his life? But would she be so stupid? After all, that would leave her without a home, without money, and without someone to take care of her. Spike had always thought that Faye was smarter than that... So, if she had poisoned the king, what could she gain from it - or think she could gain? It wasn't plausible that she would think that she could somehow become queen... Right? After all, Queen Sarah would continue to rule after her husband's death. 

Besides, the king had already appointed his successor, since he had not been blessed with children of his own since the untimely death of his son when the boy was only six of the Black Plague. The king had enstated his most trusted friend, Lord Spiegel, to become king in his stead and bring a long line of honorable men who shared Spike's blood into the monarchy. "There is nothing that would please me more," the king had said long before his 'illness.' 

In his lavishly appointed chambers, Spike's thoughts were running wild as he wondered if Lady Valentine had truly plotted against the king. She was the only one who had nothing to gain from the old king's death, though. It was more likely that it had been Vicious who had poisoned the king! Right? 

"Julia," Spike muttered softly. 

He had almost forgotten about the blonde haired beauty in all the excitement of the treason of the court. What was she doing, he wondered? Knowing that she would be worried about Vicious' return, Spike moved to the desk and obtained quill and parchment to pen a missive to the beauty that haunted his dreams. One kiss had not been enough. He wanted more from her. He wanted to love her. Wanted her in his life. Wanted... her to be his wife. 

It was an astonishing revelation, but Spike knew it was true. Somehow, someway, in the short time he had known the girl, he had fallen irrevocably in love with her. As he finished the letter and pressed his personal seal into the melted candle wax, he wondered idly how he would get her away from Vicious. Ah, but that was a trivial matter. Foremost on his mind was to make her love him just as he loved her! 

~*~*~

Since Lord Spiegel's departure, Julia and the others had sensed a sort of lull in life. It was as if everything had slowed down; waiting for the return of their lord and master. Unfortunately, the one they wanted to return would not. None of them wanted to see Vicious entering those iron gates housed in his luxurious carriage pulled by a team of four pitch-black horses. No, they prayed daily to see Lord Spiegel instead. The one who had brought joy into their lives, no matter what Vicious had done to them in the past! 

Seeing as how it was only the servants in the large manor house, none of them saw the need to do anything more than keep the house clean. No fancy dinners, no extravegant wine. What would be the point? They were servants; little more than slaves under Vicious' command. It wouldn't do for them to get a taste of the "good life" and want to keep it. No, they knew their place, thanks to numerous beatings from their lord. Although they all wished for a better life, all of them were aware that Vicious was their lord and master, until their dying days. Only a few of the braver souls attempted to run away during this time of the master's absence, but they all knew that he would find them and bring them back, most likely beating them into submission or death, upon his return. 

"Julia." 

The woman looked up from the grim statuette of a red-eyed crow she had been polishing and smiled at Crey, the resident mail carrier and all around handyman. "Is something amiss?" she wondered aloud. 

"Nay, m'lady. I'm just delivering the mail." 

She nodded. "Please place Lord Vicious' correspondence on the desk in his study, as usual, Crey." 

"What of your letter, ma'am?" he inquired before he left. 

Julia looked at him in surprise. "My letter? You must be mistaken, Crey. No one would be sending me mail. I know no one outside of Lord Vicious' employ, you know that!" 

The man shrugged, slipping a letter into her hand. "Ah well, seems that someone knows you well enough." 

As he left, Julia gazed in wonder at the letter in her hand, amazed. It seemed to be from someone very important, as the wax seal dictated. But whom was it from? Surely not Lord Vicious; the crow was his symbol upon all of his letters. And besides, he would not take the time to write to his servants! Shrugging, she opened the letter and began to read. 

_"Julia, _

How are you faring? Good, I pray. I will be here longer than planned, although that is a mixed blessing, since it means that Lord Vicious will be forced to stay as well. The king has grown ill and will most likely die soon. Although I've not said it to anyone else, I have my suscpicions that perhaps the king was being poisoned. But by whom is what I cannot ascertain. Fear not, I will do my best to bring this person to justice. 

My time with you was the happiest of my life, Julia. Can I see you again, after all of this is over? 'Twould make me the happiest man alive. Think on it, my darling. 

Eternally Yours, 

Spike" 

Julia's hands began to tremble as she finished the letter. It wasn't from fear for the king, or fear of Vicious, but from the meaning behind Spike's words. He cared for her! She glanced again at the signature. "Eternally Yours, Spike." She smiled dreamily. Were this a letter to anyone else, she doubted that it would hold such words. 'Eternally Yours' was certainly not something one said to nobles, and he certainly would sign his missives "Lord Spiegel" instead of "Spike." So what was the reasoning behind this? How deep did the man's feelings go? 

Folding up the letter, Julia slipped it into the pocket of her soiled, ripped dress, and went back to work. Later would be enough to read the letter over and over to her heart's content. Was it too much to hope that Spike would take her away from this dreary, droll life as Vicious' servant? Always, she had prayed for a way to be free of this life of servitude... But would it come? And at what price? Certainly not the price of her freedom, for she had never had that to begin with. Would her heart be the payment that Spike wished to extract? If so, she would gladly give it. He did not know it, but already he possessed her heart and soul. 

~*~*~

Intrigue and treason was a way of the Royal Court, and it was something that Spike did his best to stay out of. How else could he stay as the king's successor? That, however, was not the only reason that Spike did his best to stay clear of the treasonus acts within the courts. Why should he take part in them when he, himself, would be king? As the king's helper, however, Spike had his "connections," so to speak. What would he be without them? Although his "connections" were some of the more unsavory characters of London's busy streets and seedy underbelly of the courts, they would not double cross Spike for fear of death. 

A sliver of pale moon peeked over the treetops as two figures met in the gardens of the palace. "What have you found?" Spike growled, angry at himself for not having found the would-be killer yet. 

"The king still lives," his untrustworthy companion muttered. 

"Aye. So?" Growing impatient, Spike's hand went to the dagger at his side. Would he be forced to kill this man who had so far been a good informant? It wouldn't be the first time Spike had been forced to do something he didn't wish to... 

"As long as the king lives, there is stilll a chance to save him," the man grumbled. "We've identified the poison used in doing this to His Majesty. Nightshade." 

Spike frowned. "Nightshade? It will kill him soon. In fact, it should have already taken him to Death." 

The man nodded. "If you wish the king to live, there is little we can do." He paused. "Except, perhaps, keep him from getting more of this deadly poison." 

"But who is giving it to him?" Spike sighed. "Until we find out who, and how, then we can do nothing!" 

Turning away, the informant's last words were: "Do not let his food out of your sight until he eats it. Let no one near him, except perhaps the queen. Only in such a way can you help him heal." 

After the man's departure, Spike remained in the gardens for a little while. Now they had a name for what was poisoning the king. Nightshade; the deadliest of all poisons. But who had done it? And why? Surely they didn't think that it would be they who would take over the throne! Spike's suspicions about Faye Valentine were still not put to rest, although everyone else seemed to think her the paragon saint of virtue. How could they, when she had been the king's paramour? Spike couldn't understand it... Why would a man be with Faye when he had the queen there, his wife? 

Were people truly blind to Faye's devious nature? As he stood there in the dark shadows of the garden, Spike's thoughts turned once again to Julia; the woman he had left behind at Vicious' estate. How did she continue to enter his thoughts, time after time? His mis-matched eyes looked into the darkness as Spike recalled how he had lost one of his eyes. That, too, had been for a woman... 

~*~*~

_Spike walked through the dark forest with trepidation. Why had he come here? Shrugging, he wondered idly how much longer it was until he would reach the monastery. "Spike, we have to go!" Vicious had said. "There's no other way to save the king from scandal!" _

And so it was that Spike found himself traveling alone to the monastery, where he would meet up with Vicious and "Lady" Valentine. Even then, the king had been enamored with Faye. Why was Spike the only who could see that she was trouble? Suddenly, there was a commotion on both sides of him and men jumped out in full armor, brandishing swords and knives. Frowning, Spike reached for the gun at his side, but was stopped by the razor-sharp blade of someone's katana at his throat. "Do you truly want to die so soon?" a voice growled. 

Spike stiffened. "Vicious," he growled. There was no reply, but Spike knew who held the sword at his throat. 

There was a scuffling as someone yelled out, "We shouldn't be doing this!" 

In the mayhem of a possible deserter, Spike managed to thrust the katana's sharp blade away, bringing his gun up. But before he could get a shot off, someone thrust their sword point through his eyes. Crying out in pain, Spike fell backwards, knowing that it was best to "play dead" until his tormentors went on their way. 

"He's dead!" someone yelled. "Let's get out of here before someone comes!" 

As the footsteps traveled past him, Spike vowed revenge on those who had done this to him. If he lived long enough, that is. 

~*~*~

"Valentine is trouble," he growled now, shaking away the memories that haunted him. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his long trenchoat, he left the garden, lost in thought. Someday, somehow, he would prove that Faye Valentine and Vicious were trouble. If he were appointed king, he would make sure that the two were cast out, perhaps even killed. 

~*~*~

Although the poison had been discovered, it had not been in time to save the king's life. The queen was grief-stricken at the news that her husband had died. Keeping the information of the poison to himself, Spike felt the guilt weigh heavily upon him. Why hadn't he found out sooner that it was Nightshade that had been doing this to the king? Although Nighshade had no known cure, Spike could not help but feel there should have been something else he could have done. After all, he *was* the one the king trusted above all others. 

"Lord Spiegel." 

He turned from his perusal of the documents upon the table before him, frowning. "What do you want?" he growled. "This is no place for you, bitch!" 

She said nothing, her eyes glittering like chips of emerald in the dim light of the flickering candles. "How is it that you are to be named king?" she hissed. "You are nothing more than a lowly lord! Not even a baron, and yet somehow you are appointed the next king!" 

He smirked. "And you, my friend, can never be called a lady. Just because you married a lord does not automatically make you a lady. Certainly not a well-bred or respected one." 

Faye glared at him. "What would you know of it? I was forced to marry by the king to cement England's alliances with France!" 

Spike chuckled. "Yes, well, only because you were a ward of the king. If it were not for the fact that your father was friends with the late king's father, then you would have been enstated into a brothel, most likely. But this way, you got a title of 'lady' and were still able to spread your legs for whichever man suited your fancy!" 

Her hand came up swiftly to slap him, but he caught her wrist before she was able. "A little she-cat, aren't you?" he growled. "Does it anger you to hear me talk of such things; to call you such names? I can't imagine why." Spike shrugged. "After all, each name is suited for you perfectly." 

Spike turned back to the papers in front of him. "How dare you?!" Faye cried in outrage. "Lord Vicious will see you hanged for this!" 

Laughing, Spike commented, "You seem to forget who the new king is." 

Faye stilled, realizing that he was right. What could Vicious do against Spike's wrath - especially since Spike was the new king of England! Whirling, her velvet skirts rusting in the silence of the room, she said harshly, "We will see who lives!" 

As the angered "lady" fled the room, Spike sighed slightly. It seemed she was even more angered with him now than before. He had only been king for a few short hours, and yet he already had more enemies than he knew what to do with... "Julia," he muttered. 

Yes, his first order of business would be to save her from Vicious' wrath. But where was Vicious now? "James!" 

The steward entered the room nervously, wondering at the angered tone in the man's voice. "Y-yes, m'lord?" 

"Where is Lord Vicious?" was the question snapped at him. 

"I-I believe he went back to his estate early this morn, m'lord... Is there aught amiss?" came the answer. 

Getting to his feet swiftly, Spike said, "Ready my mount. I go after Vicious." 

"M-My lord?!" the timid man squeaked. "You chase after one of your own? But... why? Lord Vicious has always been most loyal to the crown!" 

Spike said nothing as he slipped on his chain mail. " 'Tis none of your concern," he said briskly as he took up his sword. "I want nothing to harm her again." 

"Her?" James wondered aloud. 

There was no response as Spike exited the room. "My horse!" he bellowed. 

~*~*~

Julia looked askance at Rita, one of the kitchen maids. "What are you talking about?" she said. "Lord Vicious has returned; there is no hope for Lord Spiegel's return." 

Ever since his return, Vicious had stomped about yelling. Everything brought him displeasure or anger. Everyone had done their best to stay out of his way, and all felt sympathy for those who had attempted to run away. Unfortunately, Vicious had been very angered over something that had happened at court, and he had beat them all to death. Julia thanked God that it was not any of her friends who had run off. Only a few peasants of the village Vicious ruled over had been brave enough, and Julia had known none of them. 

"But, Julia, there's got to be a chance!" Rita insisted. "Why would Vicious be so angered if Lord Spiegel was not coming back? After all, Lord Spiegel is the only one who ever cared - even a bit - for any of us!" 

Julia sighed, scrubbing at a pot full of grease. "Rita, stop!" she snapped. "Lord Spiegel is gone and he is never coming back! Why do you persist with this stupid idea? Spike cannot return here with Vicious back as our lord!" 

Rita frowned. "But... Don't you believe in him? I thought that he and you were..." 

"Quiet!" Julia cried. "Rita, I mean nothing to him!" she cried. It wouldn't do for Rita or any of the other servants to know of the letter that Spike had sent her. "Eternally Yours," was the closing he had used, and she held it closely to her heart, remembering his words always. When would he return to her? 

~*~*~

Racing down the rain-slick roads, Spike ignored the chilling rain that beat down upon him in sheets as he raced his horse down the lane that was quickly becoming little more than mud. He couldn't take the time to stop for rest; he had to get to Vicious' estate so he could save Julia! If he didn't get there in time, he couldn't bear to think what Vicious would do to the blonde. Her blue eyes, blonde hair, and glowing angel-like visage haunted him; remaining just out of reach as he continued on his perilous journey. 

"Ye'll never make it on that mount! She's near dead!" came a call from a man at the inn Spike rode past. 

Ignoring the man's protests, Spike rode on past the man; focused only on finding and saving Julia. How much further was it to Vicious' estate? He wasn't sure... But he had to press on! 

~*~*~

Julia's sleep was disrupted by a pounding on her door. Gasping, she shrank back in fear. "Wh-who's there?" she squeaked. 

"Open this door! You know exactly who it is!" came the angered voice of Vicious. 

Cowering in the corner, Julia watched in fear as the door began to break under the onslaught of its master. 

* * *

_Please review... _


	9. Broken

_Jess and Krissi, I worked on this one just for you! *glances lovingly at her tired, although cute muse*_

**Dead Roses**

Chapter 9

Broken

Reining his horse in just outside the manor house belonging to Vicous, Spike leapt from the stallion's back as he ran through the pounding rain which fell down in sheets. Bursting into the main hallway, he felt an urgency within himself that compelled him to run haphazardly toward Julia's room. Was something wrong that called him to her side? Hearing screams from the direction of her small room, he spurred himself onward. Was Vicious taking his anger out on the blonde angel? She had already known too much pain, and Spike vowed to let her know no more! 

Skidding to a stop outside Julia's broken-down door, he stared in rage at the sight before his eyes. Vicious was beating Julia severely. "Leave her alone!" Spike cried out in anger. "How dare you touch her?" Hurling himself into the small room, Spike hauled Vicious to his feet and began hitting the other man with clenched fists, his anger making him reckless. 

So reckless, in fact, that he failed to notice the shining blade of Vicious' katana as it came streaking toward him. "Spike!" Julia cried out, staring at the scene before her out of one blackened eye. Leaping from her curled-up position where she had been trying to protect herself from Vicious' punishing blows, she lashed out at the white-haired man with nails so jagged from hard work that they tore strips of flesh from his face, leaving rivulets of crimson blood to flow down his pale countenance. 

"Bitch!" Vicious cried, hitting out and catching the woman in the stomach. 

With an "oomph!" of pain, Julia fell back, unable to do anything more than stare in horror as the man she loved fought with the man who had brought her nothing but horror for most of her life. How had it all come down to this? And who would be the victor? 

The entire manor was in an uproar, having been awakened by the sounds of a battle. At first, they had simply thought it Vicious doling out punishment for someone's "sins" but they had quickly come to realize that this was far different than they were used to. Someone had challenged the lord of the manor! Everyone wanted to get a glimpse of this fool-hardy and reckless person, and so they were grouped outside Julia's doorframe. "I told you he would return!" Rita called out. 

"Child, come here!" shouted Annie, the woman who had become a motherly figure for Julia since the girl's arrival at the manor when she was just a child. 

Gasping in horror and pain, Julia stumbled to fall into Annie's embrace, hiding her face in the kindly womans sholder so that she would not have to see the violent battle taking place between her love and her master. Biting back a sob, the blonde girl grasped at Annie's shoulders as if the woman were a lifeline for her. The grunts of pain and sounds of fists hitting bone seemed to echo in Julia's mind; amplifying so that it seemed as if each blow to Spike was a chunk torn off Julia's heart. "You'll pay for hurting her!" 

Hearing Spike's voice full of conviction caused Julia to cry out wordlessly in love for him. How could this man - who was so different from her - be so loyal and in love with her? Burying her head in Annie's shoulder, she focused on the woman's wordless murmurs of comfort and the woman's work-roughened hands stroking her hair and back. "Worry not, child. All will be well." 

But how could everything be well when Julia's very heart was being pummeled beneath Vicious' cruel fists? Hearing Spike's sharp cry of pain was too much for Julia, and she whirled around, tearing from Annie's embrace as she stared at the man she loved. "Spike!" she screamed in fear as she saw the sharp blade of the katana pointed directly at his throat. No; he couldn't die. Not now; not like this! 

As the katana was thrust toward Spike's throat, Julia cried out wordlessly as she dived toward the man she loved. "Noo!" she screamed as she fell in the path of Vicious' katana. The pain blossomed through her body as she hit the ground, and her eyes focused on her love. Only one thought ran through her mind - He was alive. Spike was alive. The resounding gunshot didn't register in her brain as Spike ended Vicious' cruel tyranny. 

The pain-filled cry of "Julia!" emitted from Spike's lips as he stared, shocked, at the bleeding form of his lover. "Julia..." he said again, softly, as if not wanting to believe that this was how everything would end. 

She smiled up at him and whispered, "I love you." 

Hand shaking as he brought them up to smooth her hair away from her sweat-soaked face, Spike muttered, "I love you, my angel." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he watched in horror as her eyes closed. "No!" he screamed hoarsely. "Somebody get a doctor!" he yelled, frantic eyes searching the room before going back to stare at Julia, as if by staring long enough he could will her to live again. "Someone get a doctor!" he shouted again. He refused to let it end like this... He wouldn't lose her to Death! 

Feeling a very faint pulse at the base of her neck, he held onto the slim hope that she would live. It couldn't be any other way. Julia couldn't die! 

~*~ 

How long could someone wait at a loved one's bedside before going insane? After dealing the fatal blow to Vicious, Spike had gone crazy trying to find the best medical care in the land for Julia. He had found, to his great relief, a doctor not too far away from Vicious' place of residence. It belonged to Spike now, of course, but that trivial matter was of little importance to him as he waited for word of Julia's condition. 

He had had her moved to the master bedchamber after taking out all signs of Vicious' occupancy - even going so far as to change the bed and all of the decor. After the katana wound had been inflicted upon her person, and her declaration of love for the new king, Julia had lapsed into a coma and not awakened for two weeks. Would she ever open those beautiful eyes of hers again? 

Although he had many matters to attend to, being the new king, Spike ignored them. Appointing Shin, his right-hand man and most trusted friend since childhood, to take over in his stead, Spike had remained with Julia. As she fought for her life, Spike prayed constantly. He had never once prayed so hard in his life. Spike had always seen God as someone who had cursed him; who hated Spike's very existence. Perhaps it had been his father's awful words that had ingrained this belief into Spike, but he couldn't forget it. 

Now, though, Spike would fight heaven and earth if it would save Julia's life. "Please..." he begged silently. "If you let her live, you can punish me any way you like. Just don't take Julia's life!" 

There were so many things left to be said. So many things left to be done. Spike couldn't bear to lose her now; not after he had finally found the one who truly loved him... The one who he truly loved and cared for. But, with his track record with God, Spike didn't think that his prayers would be answered anytime soon. 

The other servants, especially Annie, had been lax in their work. Everyone was genuinely worried about Julia's condition. And who wouldn't be? The girl was liked by all who met her, and no one wanted to see her come to harm. Spike had avenged her wounds by killing Vicious, and that brought him just a small measure of peace. Leaving the bloodied corpse on the dirty floor, he had simply smirked as he walked off with Julia in his arms, too concerned for her to do little more. Even if Julia's condition hadn't been foremost on his mind, Spike would have done nothing with the body except move it from the manor grounds. He held no sympathy over the man's death. No one did. 

He had penned a missive to Shin about some of the things he considered important, like no longer allowing Faye admittance to the palace, and restricting her so that she could gain no lodging anywhere that Spike had rule over. The last he had heard, she had left the country for parts unknown. That was for the better, of course. No one truly wanted to put up with her. And it was still unknown if it had been she or Vicious who had killed the previous king. Perhaps it would never be known, with Vicious dead and Faye gone. But what did it matter anymore? 

Usually, Spike would have been introduced officially to the courts as the new king, but with everything that had happened, they had postponed that, and Spike had given Shin leave to do whatever was best for the kingdom. With Julia foremost on his mind, Spike was unable to do anything more than make the barest of arrangements for the country to not fall just after losing one king. But if Julia died, they would lose another, for Spike could not live without Julia at his side. 

They hadn't known each other long, but already it was a deep, abiding love, like that shared by soul mates. Was that what they were? Perhaps. But would Spike ever know? If Julia slipped off, carried by Death as she slept, Spike's life would be over in that moment. Life meant nothing without his angel at his side. 

~*~ 

_Why am I so cold? It feels so... Odd... But why? Shouldn't I be in Spike's embrace? There is no warmth to be found here. But where is here? _

The girl realized that was she was feeling, this place she was in... It was all a bad dream. So why couldn't she wake up? All around her, there was darkness and cold. Was it real? "Julia..." The voice came to her through the mists, as if muffled behind something. 

'S-Spike?' She was unable to speak; could do nothing but look around for her love. Where was he? She heard his cries of pain, of anguish, and yet she couldn't see him. Was he in pain over her wounds... over her not being there? But where *was* she, and why couldn't she find her way back to Spike's arms? 

'Spike!' she attempted to call, but got no reply. Why couldn't he hear her? Why could she only thing his name, and not call for him? Just what was this place...? The last thing she remembered was averting the katana blow from Spike. Had it caused her own death? If so, was this... death? 

Clenching her fists, Julia cursed fate. Why had she been separated from her love once again? Looking around her, she was greeted only by the same pitch darkness. Where was he? The one who could pull her from this lonely place... 

~*~ 

The wait was driving him insane. How long did you have to wait at your love's beside before they would open their eyes and smile up at you? Clenching his fists, bunching up the pristine cover that covered Julia, Spike took in a shaky breath. "Only time will tell," the doctor had said. But how much time? That was one thing the doctor couldn't tell him. Would Julia ever come out of this coma that Vicious' sword had sent her into? No one knew. Spike held onto the thin hope that she would open her eyes and greet him with a smile. 

"Lord Spiegel?" 

The voice was soft, spoken so low that Spike wasn't sure if he had heard it. Turning, his eyes caught a glimpse of a brown haired woman. "Annie," he muttered. "What is it?" 

She sighed, her hands wringing her apron nervously. "Julia's a fighter. She survived every awful thing Vicious ever did to her. Now that he's gone, and you're here, I'm sure she'll come out of this. Julia wouldn't want to miss your love." 

Spike let loose a bitter laugh. "You think you know everything? Maybe Julia doesn't want me. Maybe she's waiting until I'm gone." 

Annie glared at him. "Do you think this girl would lie about her feelings? Julia said she loved you. And she does! Why else would she have waited, staring out the window every day that you were gone? When Vicious attacked, she called out to *you* for help. How can you not think that you are all that's keeping her in this world?" 

The man sighed in frustration, getting to his feet abruptly. "Stay with her," he growled as he stalked from the room. 

Staring after him, Annie compressed her lips tightly together. Didn't the man understand that love wasn't something to run from? It was something to embrace! 

Standing outside in the pouring rain which matted his clothes to his lanky frame, Spike lit his cigarette, leaning against a pillar. Inhaling the smoke, he blew it out in thought. Why had Julia been wounded? It just didn't seem fair. Was everyone Spike loved destined to be wounded or killed because of him? His jaw tightened in anger. Did God hate him so much? "Let her live," he whispered softly. If Julia died, he would lose his very soul! 

"Lord Spiegel!" 

The panicked voice of Annie drew him from his thoughts suddenly and he pushed himself from the pillar, throwing his cigarette down and running toward the door. He didn't even notice crushing the embers of the cigarette as he ran, fear pulsing through his veins. 'Julia!' he screamed in his mind. Had she taken a turn for the worse? Running up the carpeted stairs, Spike burst into the room. "What is it?" he asked in concern, frantic eyes going to Annie who stood at Julia's bedside. Slowly, Spike's worried eyes traveled to the silk-covered bed where his love lay, his body tense with anticipation and worry. 

~*~ 

Sitting behind the mahogany desk of the king's royal office, Shin sighed in exasperation as he scratched out another letter to the barons who owned land and owed fealty to the king himself. Many of them had not yet paid back taxes that they owed to the lord of the realm. Doing his duty to Spike was the highlight of Shin's day. He had never imagined that he would gain the throne - if even for only a temporary time while Spike was dealing with personal problems. 

What would happen if Julia died? Would Spike take the throne back and become an iron-fisted tyrant because of his pain? Shin clenched his fist around the quill pen in his hand as he thought of how bad things could get if something truly bad happened to the woman who held Spike's heart. 

~*~ 

Spike stared at the motionless body in the bed, fists clenching as he tried to tell himself that Julia was okay; that Annie had screamed because of a spider or something. On the bedside table, a blood-red petal fell from the blossom of a wilted rose, landing gently on the mahogany table holding the vase. Taking a step toward the bed, Spike swallowed nervously as he thought of the dead roses as a premonition of sorts. 

* * *

Please review! ^_^v 


	10. Minute By Minute

**Dead Roses**

Chapter 10: Minute By Minute 

Stepping into the dimly-lit interior of the room, Spike made his way nervously to Julia's bedside. What would he find? Would his love have taken her last breath as he cursed God? Eyes frantic and yet apprehensive as he looked at his love, Spike sighed in relief. She was still alive. As he stared into her pain-filled, blue-gray eyes, he smiled. "You're alive," he whispered in wonder. 

Smiling weakly, Julia stared up at him. "I... wasn't sure if this was real. But, you're really here." She paused, taking in a breath. "Is Vicious..." 

Spike nodded. "He's dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Taking one of her frail hands in his, he murmured, "You had me worried. Are you going to be okay, Julia? If you died..." He took a breath. "I don't think I could continue with my life if you lost yours." 

A coughing fit overcame the woman as she was about to answer. Moving quickly, Spike helped her into a sitting position so she could regain her breath. When she did, she said, "How can you doubt that I would leave you here alone? Spike - my lord - you are all that keeps me in this world." She blushed. "Or am I being too forward? I admit, I have little experience with people such as you. I am limited to my friends here, and the evilness that is - was - Vicious." 

He chuckled, squeezing her hand, glad that she was okay. "You may talk to me any way you like, Julia. Don't you know? You've captured my heart." 

She smiled nervously. What did one say to someone of his station, even if he did love her? "Lord Spiegel!" 

The voice of a servant drew their attetion to the doorway. "There's someone here to see Julia, sir." 

Stepping away, the servant revealed a bearded, blonde haired man whose green eyes found Julia's limp form easily. A smirk crossed the man's lips as his gaze caught her. "So, you're still here, eh?" he muttered, one hand clasped around a wolf's head cane. "Thought you would've run off by now." 

The woman stared at him, recognition and anger flaring in her eyes. "Why are you here?" she muttered. 

He shrugged. "Heard Vicious was dead. Thought I'd see if your new owner was interested in sellin' you." The man's gaze traveled to Spike, who stood at Julia's bedside. A bark of laughter emitted from the man's lips. "So you're the new owner, eh? Couldn't wait til she was recovered to get her in your bed." He chuckled. 

Glaring at him, Spike muttered, "I suggest you say what you're doing here, and then leave. I'll not have you insulting Julia in such a way!" 

The man looked at him in surprise. "Just who are you, anyway? One of Vicious' brothers that no one knows about?" 

Spike stared at him. "Just who are you? Why do you think you can just burst in here as if you own the place?" 

"I'm Julia's father." 

Stiffening, Spike clenched his fists at the man's words. This was the one who had hurt Julia; who had sent her to a life of degradation and servitude at the evil Vicious' hands? Tightening his jaw as his eyes darkened in anger, Spike opened his mouth to growl, "You're the one who left her with that monster?" 

The man smirked. "Monster? Vicious wasn't any worse than any other life I could've gotten for this child. Why do you think I was so intent on getting her here?" He shrugged. "Whatever Vicious did to her was paradise compared to what some of the others of my acquintance would've done." 

Spike glared at him. "What about her mother? Wouldn't Julia's mother care what happened to her child?" 

"Her mother? That woman's been dead for years! Died in childbirth." The man's gaze swung to Julia, who still reclined in the bed. "You should be grateful to me for giving you to Vicious." 

"G-grateful?" Julia stared at him in disbelief. "How can you expect me to be grateful to a monster like you? I'm not sure who is worse - you or Vicious!" Anger held her body tense as she glared at the man who had made her life into a living hell. How could a father treat their child in such a cruel way? 

Taking a step toward the man, Spike said, "Leave now, or I'll kill you." 

"Kill me?" The man laughed. "Just who do you think you are? If you try anything, my men will have your head on a pike!" 

Gasping in horror, Julia reached out ineffectively to draw Spike back to her side. Spike laughed, confusing the other man with his newly-found humor. "Do you truly think you're going to win against me? Do you have any clue who I am?" 

The man shrugged. "A fool? Only a fool would dare challenge me. I, Hichiro, am one of the greatest crime lords in London." 

"Ahh, that would explain why you seem so familiar - and so repugnant," Spike commented. Nodding his head in deference to the man's words, he said, "Hichiro, words of your exploints have traveled to even _my_ private corner of the world." 

"Oh? And just where would this be?" Hichiro wondered. 

Spike laughed. "The palace." Hichiro stiffened in disbelief. "You have just threatened the new King of England. Are you prepared to meet your end for treason?" 

"Th-the king?" 

~*~ 

'I can't believe my father came back after all this time,' Julia thought hours later, after Hichiro had been taken to the regional jail to be held until his hanging. 

Julia had wisely refused to be present at the hanging, not wanting to see her father die, even if he had been a monster who had given her nothing but pain. No matter the horrors she had faced, Julia was still a very sensitive person inside. Her wound still pained her, but she was nevertheless sitting up in the front parlor, which had been newly decorated. Receiving the Baron of Chancey and his wife, who had wanted to get a glimpse at the woman who had kept the king from his duties for so long, Julia did her best to keep a civil tongue in her head throughout the woman's endless verbal prodding and insinuations that Julia was not as "pure" as she let on. 

"So, you were raised here as Lord Vicious' servant?" the baron asked, his shrewd eyes on Julia's. 

"Yes," she replied, balancing a teapcup on her lap. Clearing her throat, she continued, "Lord Vicious was my master and I, his faithful servant." 

"How is it that a mere servant can capture the eye of our king?" the woman asked snidely. "You should know that you'll never rise above being a 'kept woman' for the king's pleasure." 

Julia looked at the woman with cold eyes. "You believe yourself to be higher than me, do you not?" 

"Of course I do!" the woman exclaimed. "Why would I not? You, my dear, are a mere servant who was dressed up in fancy clothing and given a recommendation by the king. You have heard, I'm sure, of Lady Valentine? The late king's paramour? You will be the same! Do you wish to live here - or even in the palace - simply for the king's pleasures after he takes the obligatory wife?" 

Slim fingers tightening around her teacup, Julia muttered, "You think you are far above me. But how much do you truly know about your neighbors? Did you know that Lord Vicious was not the paragon saint you paint him to be?" 

The woman stared at her in surprise. "Just who do you think you are?" the baron blustered. "Vicious was one of the most respected men in this countryside!" 

"You know nothing of him, then," said a calm voice. 

The baron and his wife leapt to their feet quickly, in surprise, as Spike walked in the room, brushing stray horse hairs from his riding suit. "M-Majesty!" the baron cried, bowing hastily. The baroness curtsied quickly, her "fancy" hair-do bobbing with her jerky movements. "W-we weren't expecting you!" Baron Charles cried. 

"Obviously," Spike remarked dryly as he walked over to stand by Julia's chair. "Just why were you insulting your future queen?" 

There was complete silence in the room for a few moments. "F-future queen?" 

Spike chuckled, squeezing Julia's unwounded shoulder. "Of course. Did you think of me as the same sort of man as our previous king? He was my friend, yes, but I do not share the same views he did." His gaze fell on Julia's hair, which was highlighted by the sun streaming through the windows. "This angel of mine is as far from Faye Valentine as any woman could get." 

Smiling at the semi-compliment, Julia realized that it wasn't easy for Spike to show his feelings. She shrugged mentally; it was the same for her. Clearing his throat, the baron stuttered, "O-of course, Your Highness. Y-you will forgive us, of course. We were under the impression that Lady Julia was your... err... paramour, as was Lady Valentine to the king." 

"You assume too much, Baron," Spike growled, anger tinging his voice. "How dare you lump Julia in with such garbage? I could have your land and titles stripped from you for such a remark!" 

The baroness gasped, a hand flying to her throat in horror. "W-we are terribly sorry!" she squeaked. 

Spike simply glared at the simpering woman. "And you, like all the others, believe that an apology will make up for your heinous crimes?" 

"H-henious crimes?" the baron cried in disbelief. "We've done nothing, Your Majesty, I assure you!" 

Shaking his head, the king said, "Quiet. Shin!" 

The man made his way into the room, his back ramrod straight as he walked to his liege's side. "Yes, sir?" 

"Make sure that Baron and Baroness Chancey know just what kind of king I am." 

"Yes, sir." 

As the two were escorted from the room by Shin, Julia's eyes found Spike. "What are you doing back? I thought you were staying at the palace." 

He shrugged. "Why should I stay there when the one I care for is here? Besides, I felt that there was something wrong here. And was I wrong? No. Baron and Baroness Chancey were trying to get you to run off! Weren't they? And you were ready to believe their lies. Julia, how can you doubt my love for you just because of the words of some pompous fools?" 

She blushed, shrugging. "Maybe because they were reading the doubts within my heart. How can you, the king, care for a peasant like me?" 

Spike shook his head. "My love for you isn't a lie, Julia," he muttered. "Who cares what they say? They just wanted to turn you against me; make you believe in their lies." Kneeling beside her chair, he said, "Do you doubt me, Julia?" 

As she looked into the eyes of the man she loved, there was only one thing she could say. "Doubt you? No. I could never." She paused. "But how could you love someone like me? I have nothing to offer! Vicious and my father took away everything I could ever offer to someone - and I could never be good enough for someone like you!" 

"Do... do you really think that?" Spike asked in an awed voice, staring at the woman. How could she think that Spike's views of her would be swayed by the Baron's words of how wrong this "country peasant" was for him? "I don't care what your past was like, Julia! Haven't we already been over this? Your father, Vicious - all of it was horrible! But now, I want to take away that pain that you feel. Won't you let me?" 

Julia looked into his eyes, seeing the sincere expression mirrored there. "All right," she whispered. "I-I believe you; I trust you." 

~*~ 

Standing on the steps leading out to the palace gardens, Spike caught a glimpse of Julia as she toiled happily among the roses. Ever since bringing her to the palace so that he wouldn't have to be without her, Spike had been giving serious thought to their situation. He knew he wanted to marry her, he just didn't know when to ask. During the weeks since their arrival at the palace, Julia had become like a permanent fixture among the servants. Like a long-lost friend coming home that they couldn't wait to greet and get to know once more. 

Lady Valentine's recent dismissal had been on the minds of many. The queen still retained her title, which would soon be given to Julia. Spike had asked the woman to stay on at the castle even after loss of her title, but the woman had declined. "You don't want someone staying around who doesn't belong," she had said. This created a dilemma for Spike. Where would Sarah go after relinquishing her title and crown to Julia? She had no family, and no land. Even her father's manor house and estate had been sold off shortly after his death. Sarah had been given no say in the matter; her husband having taken it into his own hands. The woman refused to accept "charity," so Spike knew that offering her a recently vacated estate would do no good. So how to keep Sarah alive and well after the loss of her title? 

"Majesty?" 

Turning at the carefully uttered word of respect, Spike looked impassively at an impeccably dressed servant. "What is it?" he muttered, wanting to get back to his thoughts and his view of Julia. 

"There's someone here to see you, sir. Two people, in fact. An urchin child, and Lord Black." 

Spike looked at him with interest. "Lord Black? I'll receive him." 

Walking down the hallways, Spike was surprised that his old friend, Jet Black, would pay him a visit. He hadn't seen him in three years! What had kept the man from visiting in so long? Truth be told, since finding Julia, thoughts of his other friends had fled his mind completely. But who was this 'urchin' the servant had said had come with Jet? 

"Spike!" 

The burly man greeted his friend as if it had not been years that had separated them. "Heard you were the new king and thought I'd come to pay my respects." 

Spike smirked. "You always knew, didn't you, Black? You were the one who got me in good with the late king. What're you doing back here? Want me to make you the next-in-line?" 

Jet laughed. "No, no. Just wondering how you were doing." He paused. "I got a friend I'd like you to meet. This is Ed." Waving the red-haired urchin forward, he continued, "Ed's one of the best on the streets. Thought you could put her to some use." 

"H-her?" Spike stuttered, staring at the figure. Was this child a female? The girl grinned happily, studying Spike. 

"You're our new king?" 

He nodded. "Yeah." 'How can this child be a girl - and one of the best thieves and informants on the street like Jet says?' "So this your new friend, Jet?" he asked. 

The man shrugged. "We kinda picked each other up. Ed's a good friend, Spike, you'd be smart to befriend her." 

Spike cleared his throat, looking at the dirt-encaked child. "Couldn't you have cleaned her up a bit?" 

Jet shrugged. "You try getting a hell-cat into a bath when she doesn't want one." He paused, lighting up a cigarette. "I'd say you're lucky getting all this, Spike. How's royal life treating you?" 

The man laughed. "Great, my friend. You heard, of course, that I shipped Valentine off?" 

"Yeah. Say, what was the old king's fascination with her? I thought she was very annoying. At least, the few times I met her." 

Spike nodded. "Could you get any more annoying? I had Shin get rid of her while I was involved with some... personal matters." 

Jet's eyebrows raised. "Personal matters?" 

Clearing his throat, Spike shifted nervously. "Yeah... You heard about Julia?" 

"Hmm... Word is that she'll be your wife?" 

Spike nodded. "Yeah. For the first time in my life, I've found love. Odd, huh? Finding love in the bowels of my enemy's home." 

Jet frowned. "So she _was_ in Vicious' employ? I thought that was just a rumor." 

"No, it was true. After his rough handling, I've had a hard time convincing her that I'm not going to hurt her." He paused. "Even now, I still can't touch her without her flinching." 

"So Vicious raped her?" 

"Yeah. Repeatedly, I think." 

Hearing the door opening, Spike turned to see Annie making her way in nervously. "Sir... You should go to Julia. I believe something's frightened the child badly." 

After leaving the manor, Spike had brought Annie along with them. For Julia's peace of mind, somewhat. Who better to calm and reassure her than someone she had known almost her entire life? Annie and Julia both had been slow to adjust to life in the palace; a place where they wouldn't be harmed. A place that they didn't have to be frightened. 

Worry gleamed in Spike's eyes as he left the room in a dead run for Julia's room. What had frightened her? There shouldn't be anything here to bring back bad memories. Right? Hadn't he ordered everything that could remind her of those times removed from the palace before her arrival? Just moments ago, she had been happily toiling away in the garden. So what had happened between now and then? 

Bursting into the woman's room, he looked around in worry. "Julia!" he called out, seeing her sitting beside the window. 

She turned fearful eyes to him. "Spike... I saw it. He's coming back for me. He doesn't want me to be happy!" 

"What? Who's coming for you?" 

Confusion reigned in Spike's mind as he stared at the woman he loved. What was going on? "Th-the crow." 

The softly uttered statement bit into Spike like a knife. A crow, which would surely remind her of Vicious. His fists clenched at his sides. How could he stop birds from entering the gardens? "Julia..." He said slowly as he walked toward her to kneel at her side. "Can't you forget the pain he's caused? He can't hurt you anymore. Vicious is dead!" 

She nodded slowly as he took her hand in his. "But his soul wants revenge," she whispered. "How can I hide from that?" 

What could he do? As he looked at her, Spike couldn't figure out how to stop her fear of the man who was now dead. Would all crows remind her of that horror? Of the man who had treated her so cruelly? Squeezing her hand, he muttered hoarsely, "Don't worry. He can't hurt you any longer." 

Although she nodded, Spike could still sense that there was an underlying fear deep within Julia's soul. How could he get rid of all of her demons? "But how can you be sure the crow wasn't a sign from him? It was his favorite animal..." She turned haunted eyes to Spike. "What if he's going to find a way to kill me; to punish me? I-I never should have fallen in love with you--" 

"No!" Spike cried out, a call wrenched from the depths of his soul. "How can you say that?" he growled, grabbing her by the shoulders to shake her. "How can you think that this is because of falling in love with me?!" 

She stared at him, throat too choked up to scream in fear. "Wh-why are you doing this?" she muttered. "You're hurting me." 

Spike's eyes cleared at he gasped. "Oh, Julia, I'm sorry!" he muttered, releasing her as if his hands were burned. 'I-I just can't... Couldn't function... without your love... Without you." Suddenly, he pulled her into his embrace. "Please, Julia, don't be afraid. I swear, I won't let anything happen to you." 

Tensing in his arms, Julia held herself away from his chest. How could she surrender to a man again? Being controlled by Vicious had been so horrible... She could never allow a man to touch her in such a way again! But as Spike's lips found hers, all of her previous vows to stay away from such doings forever melted away as he showed her a small glimpse of heaven. 

~*~ 

Darkness had descended upon the room by the time that Spike remembered he had left Jet and Ed downstairs. He smirked to himself, pulling Julia's unclothed body closer to his. What did those two matter, anyway? Julia and soothing her fears was far more important. Holding her close to him as she slept, a slight smile crossed his face. He had finally been able to break down her walls. It hadn't been easy, of course, thanks to immense hurt she had suffered previously. 

Shifting his position slightly, Spike allowed his thoughts to wonder as he held his love close. He was the king of a glorious realm, and yet he had no power to keep his love's demons at bay. What kind of protector would he be, then, if he couldn't aid her when she needed him the most? 

As Spike was berating himself mentally, Julia stirred and peered up at him with sleepy eyes. "What time is it?" 

"Night," he murmured. "Go back to sleep." 

Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, he coaxed his love into slumber and held her tightly throughout the night. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. 

* * *

_Please review. Thanks. _


	11. Love's Rival

_Author's Note: This was the first chapter of any story I've ever written with my muse at my side. ^_^ An amazing feeling. This chapter would have been longer, but my muse distracted me. _

**Dedicated to: Jessica**

**Dead Roses**

Julia stood on the balcony, looking down at the sun-dappled grounds of the castle. Her brilliant blonde hair seemed to have taken on a new shine as of late, and her eyes held a hint of joy; of a hidden secret happiness that was felt by too few people. All of the people she came in contact with said that she was "changed"; that she had become happier. Julia hadn't felt obligated to tell them that the reason was simply because of Spike, the new king. 

She knew the rumors -- that she was no better than Faye Valentine, who had been the late king's lover. Hadn't his wife complained about her husband's nightly activities with his paramour? Julia knew that no woman would be able to overlook her husband's transgressions, unless she were stupid or simply blind to his faults. The phrase "love is blind" took on a whole new meaning now. What woman would ignore her husband's failings; his going to another woman, simply out of love? 

Shaking her head, Julia looked at the scruffy kids who were playing in the cobblestoned streets just outside the castle gates. The hopeless looks in their eyes tore at Julia's heart. She had once been like that -- alone, hungry, with no hope of being rescued from such a life of horrors. But she had found a miracle. . . How had she been rescued from her life by the new king? It still felt like a dream. . . And to have that man's love and undying devotion? Surely all of this wasn't real! 

Looking down at herself, she studied the silken dress that she had slipped on this morning. Having ignored the petticoats and corset that had been given to her, she wore only the simplest of dresses. Not even a cotton smock had been granted to her; only "fine" clothing that would suit her new lifestyle as the king's. . . The king's what? Would Spike eventually marry her, or. . . Simply treat her as the old king had Faye - as a plaything; nothing more? If she were not granted his name. . . His heart. . . The knowledge that he belonged to her and no one else. . . 

Angry at herself, Julia dug her nails into the cool stone of the balcony. How could she be thinking such things? Spike had shown her nothing but love; faithfulness. He wouldn't cast her off for a "better" woman who would match all the qualities of a "good wife." Would he. . .? 

"Julia?" 

Turning, she caught a glimpse of Spike's mismatched eyes as he walked toward her. A warm smile was on his lips as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Y-yes?" Swallowing nervously, she tried to forget her doubts of the moment before. How could she doubt this loving man, who had taken her away from such a degrading life at the hands of Vicious? 

Spike gestured toward the street, where the children were still playing. "Do you like that? Kids, I mean. . ." 

Julia's eyes flickered in surprise. Spike was asking her about children? Was it possible that he really. . .cared? Shaking her head, she muttered softly, "The kids? Yes, I care for them. Back in Vicious' manor, I would always treat the ones there as best as I could." 

Spike looked at her for a few moments, memorizing the lines of her face. The sadness had slowly faded away, replaced by a contented look. She had finally found happiness here in the castle, in his arms. He was satisfied that he had brought her peace. . . 

"Your Majesty?" 

He turned, eyes flickering in annoyance. Couldn't he ever gain a moment's peace alone with Julia anymore? "What is it?" he snapped. 

The servant quivered beneath the king's harsh look. "L-Lady Valentine is here, asking to see you." 

A look of surprise crossed Spike's face. Valentine? Here? Clenching a fist, he growled, "I told her to stay away!" Glancing at Julia, he muttered, "We'll talk later." 

As the servant faded into the shadows and Spike stomped off, Julia turned back to the view of the streets. Heaving a sigh, she frowned in annoyance. This 'Lady Valentine'. . . Julia recalled hearing rumors of the late king's "lady" who had almost ruined the king's marriage. But why would such a woman be visiting Spike? 

Julia took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart. No, Spike wouldn't be accepting Valentine's "services" in the same way that the late king did. Would he. . .? Wiping at her eyes angrily, Julia tried to convince herself that the moisture she felt was NOT tears. Why cry over something that wouldn't happen? She believed in Spike; knew that Valentine's reasons for being here weren't what she was thinking. Right? 

Turning, she made her way down the stone hallways, wincing a bit at the cold wind that drifted through the corridors. Why was it so chilly in the palace when it was warm outside? Shrugging to herself, Julia decided that it was just a draft. Exiting the wooden doors, she walked to the wrought iron gates and looked down the street. 

The children had gone, leaving the streets deserted except for the people who wandered around the stalls of the market, their purses heavy with coins to be spent. Julia envied these high-born people of their riches and easy life. Why couldn't those who were born poor feel a piece of this glorious life that the richer took for granted? 

If it hadn't been for Spike's generosity, Julia knew that she herself would be fighting for her life now, struggling just to keep herself together; to keep herself alive. After Vicious had been killed, Julia had felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders. And Spike's love had been like a balm to her soul; a release from a life-long prison. And now. . . Was Spike seeing that he had made a mistake? Was that why "Lady" Valentine was here, because she would give her "services" to another king? 

Shaking herself, Julia became angered at herself. Why was she suddenly doubting Spike? She had no reason to, of course. Was it just that another woman was encroaching on her "territory"? That was a woman's instinct, wasn't it? Julia was new on the whole "love" thing, but she was pretty sure that it was her right to want to keep Spike to herself. She would be insane to let this Lady Valentine sink her claws into what was rightfully Julia's. No tramp would win again Julia, who had always fought for her survival and what she wanted. And if she lost Spike? Her life would have little to no meaning. Her only option: to fight. 

~*~ 

Spike glared at the purple-haired woman who stood there in a tight, gaudy dress. "Why are you here, Valentine?" he growled, disgusted by the pounds of make-up on her face, in an attempt to make her look beautiful. To Spike, she only looked revolting, and he couldn't wait to get back to Julia's pureness. 

The woman smirked at him, rosy lips curled sardonically. "Why, don't you know? I am always the lover to the king. I thought I would come to stake my claim, and get rid of that useless girl-child you have chosen. You need a real woman." She had moved toward him, and now one long painted nail was tracing his hard chest. "What say you, Highness? Aren't you tired of the child who tries to look like a woman?" 

Spike stiffened in disgust as the vindictive female pressed her lips against his. Pushing her away, he glared at her. "Stay the hell away from me, Valentine. I don't like you, or your kind. Julia is the only one I care about. Why don't you go off and find some rich man to support you? Break up his family with your lies and evil ways." 

Faye glared at him, violet eyes snapping in anger. "Why are you so cruel, Spiegel? Just because you're the king now doesn't mean you can order me about. Don't you know that I hold a lot of power in this city? The old king granted me so much power, so much respect, that it's laughable for you to think that you could defeat me. You will never bring me down, Spiegel, never!" 

"Then why don't I give it a shot?" 

Faye whirled at the cold voice, the skirts of her expensive dress swishing as she stared in disbelief at the blonde woman leveling a gun at her. "Who. . ." 

"I believe you already know that Spike is taken?" Julia said coldly. "So why don't you leave here? You aren't needed. I wonder why the queen didn't protest to your stealing her husband. Perhaps she was too cowardly. Or did you threaten her, Valentine? I wouldn't doubt it." 

Taking a step forward, Julia kept the gun's barrel pointing at Faye's chest. The tramp wouldn't gain a second chance after angering Julia. Having fought for her life for years, Julia knew how to take care of herself against all sorts of threats. Would this "lady" attempt to attack Julia, claiming Spike for herself? Tightening her grip on the pistol, Julia kept it aimed at Faye. "What do you have to say for yourself, Valentine? You have to know that Spike will never care for you. From what I've heard, he was the one who despised you the most when you were the king's 'kept woman.' So why would he think differently now?" 

Faye glared at her. "Do you think you are so good? You're far worse than I. I didn't stay with the king because of his money, I did it because I cared for him. Can you say the same? I believe that you are probably here just for the money and the prestigeous position. Isn't that right? You're an abused, scheming, poor woman who would do anything to gain a better life. So why not attach yourself to the most powerful man - the king." 

Julia laughed bitterly. "You're describing yourself, Valentine. Not me. Sure, I was poor, I was abused by Vicious. I trusted no man; hated them all. So why ally myself with a man? A rich woman could give me the same money just by befriending her, or pretending to be a long-lost cousin down on her luck. So why would I use a man in such a way, when I despise them? I began to care for Spike, and that's what made me trust him. If it weren't for him, for our new king, I would be fighting for my life now, or even dead. Can you say, truthfully, that you truly cared for the king?" 

The other woman's face twisted in a mask of bitterness. "What is caring? I only saw hurt when someone opened their heart to care for someone else. That leaves you vulnerable. I do not wish to be so weak!" 

Faye lunged at Julia, attempting to grab the gun from her hand. Kicking out frantically, Julia smirked as Faye fell back toward the wall. "Bitch!" Faye spit out, glaring up at her adversary. 

"Guards!" 

A hunted look came over Faye's face as she heard the heavy footsteps of the guards that Spike had called. She knew of the horrible acts performed against women locked in the dungeons. . . "No!" The scream was wrenched from the depths of her soul as she recalled the screams of pain, horror, and degradation she had heard echoed from the dungeon at night. No, she wouldn't allow herself to be put in such a place! 

Reaching under her skirts frantically, Faye scrambled for the sharp bladed dagger that had been hidden there. She had planned to kill Julia with it, or even Spike if he refused her, but now she knew she had to use it to take her own life. Spike caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and lunged at her, knocking the dagger away. "No," he growled, glaring at her angrily. "I will make an example of you, Faye. I want to watch you rot slowly in the dungeons. Watch you being tortured by the thoughts of what could have been. I will make an example of you to the people. Everyone will know not to attempt to separate myself and Julia. That will result in death." 

Faye began to cry softly as Spike rose up and stalked away, the guards coming to grab her by the shoulders. Standing in the corner, Julia watched nervously, a bit afraid. Would Spike really torture Faye; leave her to die down in the dungeons all alone? Did Spike really. . . have such a horrible side to himself? Looking down at the cold of the gun, she took a deep breath. Had she really been planning on killing Faye? Yes, she knew that she would have gone through with it. No one would come between her and Spike. Clutching the gun until her knuckles turned white, she growled softly, "This love will not be defeated." 

*** 

Please review. 

{Thanks to my editor: Cristy} 


End file.
